Chinese Immersion School Basic Info
Established in 2009, The Chinese Immersion School at De Avila is the 5th of San Francisco Unified School District’s Chinese Immersion Programs. The beautiful and historic William De Avila Elementary building with its high ceilings, wide hallways, gleaming floors, six playgrounds, and a spacious and bright lunch room, provides a beautiful environment for children and teachers. Our sunny classrooms are filled with books, art-supplies, and technology that make each one a delightful place to learn. We have four yards with playground equipment for children to exercise and to encourage the start of an active lifestyle. We also have two well-tended garden areas where our children enjoy classes outdoors to study biological sciences, plant science and environmental education. Classes at CIS began on August 24, 2009 with two 1st grade and three kindergarten classes. Additional upper grade classes were added each year until the school became a full K-5 school. Today, we have approximately 400 students with three teachers per grade, keeping our fourth and fifth grade classes smaller than at other schools. Chinese Immersion School at DeAvila is About... Learning: At Chinese Immersion School, we have worked hard to create an active and engaging learning environment. Our highly trained and specialized teachers are devoted to helping each student master the curriculum. Chinese and English are key components of our academic program. Beginning in kindergarten and first grade students are introduced to Chinese characters and Cantonese, the dialect of Hong Kong and Southern China and used by over 70 million people in the world today. Approximately 80% of the instruction is in Cantonese with the remaining 20% devoted to developing the English skills of the students. In addition to Chinese and English, our students enjoy a complete academic program that includes mathematics, science, history, physical education and music. With the help of devoted parent volunteers, support staff and paraprofessionals we strive to give every student the attention they need to succeed. Diversity: The students and families of CIS reflect the rich diversity of San Francisco! Our school community includes individuals from all backgrounds. At CIS they find common ground in their shared love of learning. Enrichment: We offer each student a full range of the arts from Kindergarten to 5th grade. Some of them include music, opera, theater art, architecture, drumming, instrumental music, pottery, and many more. The school also has a STEAM room, computer lab, a school library and a before and after school program operated by the BYMCA. The after school program includes a number of exciting experiences for students including computer programming and the staff's special talent clubs. Before school care begins at 7:00 a.m. and after school care is provided until 6:00 p.m. In addition, we have a Park & Rec recess program to promote physical education, team sports and sportsmanship. Community: CIS is much more than a building or curricula. CIS is a vibrant, active community engaging with the broader community around it. Our community includes a strong PTA with a terrific spirit of parent participation and volunteerism. CIS prides itself on raising up students.